Video game
White Wolf Game Studio has collaborated with a variety of publishers to produce computer role playing and action games. These games are all considered non-canon, although they may follow canon to a greater or lesser degree. Additionally, White Wolf has adapted a number of video games to the tabletop format. Video games based on White Wolf properties Vampire: The Masquerade * Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption (2000). The player plays Christof, a Brujah Embraced in the Dark Ages. The story continues until the Final Nights. Available on the PC. * Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines (2004). A more open-ended RPG built in the engine, where the player character is a newly-embraced Kindred living in 2004 Los Angeles. Available on the PC. * Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 (2020). A direct sequel to Bloodlines, set in Seattle. The player character begins as a thin-blooded vampire sired in a Mass Embrace, becoming a full-blooded Kindred from one of five clans (with more to be added later) as the game progresses. The game will be available for , and . * Vampire: The Masquerade - Coteries of New York (2019). An interactive fiction game set in New York City, based in the Fifth Edition setting. The game will be available on , , , and the . * Vampire: The Masquerade - Swansong (2021). A "narrative RPG" based in the Fifth Edition setting. Both Redemption and Bloodlines are based on the Revised Edition, with some modifications to the characters due to in-game limits (for example, the Tremere have physical limits as their weakness rather than their blood bond to the clan). Bloodlines 2 is intended to be based primarily on the Fifth Edition, using modifications to thin-blood mechanics taken from the 20th Anniversary Edition. For years after they bought White Wolf, CCP hf was developing World of Darkness, a massively multiplayer online roleplaying game (MMORPG) based on the Classic World of Darkness, specifically Vampire: The Masquerade. This game was cancelled in 2014, and the unfinished game and all related rights and assets were sold to Paradox Interactive along with the rest of White Wolf's intellectual properties. On March 21, 2019, Paradox Interactive announced the development of Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 on their YouTube channel. Two more Vampire: The Masquerade games by other developers were also announced in 2019: in June, Vampire: The Masquerade - Coteries of New York, a narrative-focused game by Draw Distance; and in October the narrative RPG Vampire: The Masquerade - Swansong, being developed by Big Bad Wolf and published by Bigben Interactive. Werewolf: The Apocalypse * Werewolf: The Apocalypse. An unreleased brawler based on Werewolf, it was in development at Capcom in the mid-1990s. * Werewolf: The Apocalypse - The Heart of Gaia. The main character, Ryan McCullough, discovers he is Garou and is the last of the White Howlers (or would be, if the tribe's totem still existed). Unfortunately, the developer (ASC Games) shut down before the game was completed, as they could not secure a publisher. * Werewolf: The Apocalypse - Earthblood (2020). An upcoming action role-playing video game currently being developed by Cyanide Studio, and published by Bigben Interactive. The game will be available for , and . Hunter: The Reckoning * Hunter: The Reckoning. Four Imbued: Esteban Cortez, Cassandra Cheyung, Samantha Alexander and Spenser "Deuce" Wyatt fight a vampire in Ashcroft Asylum. Available on the Xbox and Gamecube. * Hunter: The Reckoning - Redeemer. A return to Ashcroft after several years, with the addition of Kaylie Winter, a Redeemer. Joshua Matthews, God45 is available as a hidden character. Available on the Xbox. * Hunter: The Reckoning - Wayward. Introduces God45 as a playable character. Available on the PlayStation 2. Exalted Rights to an Exalted game were picked up by Interplay. It is unknown if a game was in development before their license expired. Other licenses Capcom licensed the "World of Darkness" name and logo for the North American release of Vampire Savior 2: The Lord of Vampire, an arcade game in the Darkstalkers series. The game was localized as "Vampire Savior: World of Darkness". White Wolf games based on video games White Wolf first adapted Capcom's Street Fighter to tabletop in the form of Street Fighter: The Storytelling Game. Sword & Sorcery Studios produced tabletop adaptations of Blizzard's Warcraft (Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game) and World of Warcraft (World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game), as well as Sony Online Entertainment's EverQuest II (EverQuest RPG). One of the last original games produced physically by White Wolf after the buyout by CCP hf was a collectible card game adaptation of CCP's flagship game, EVE Online. The CCG, EVE: The Second Genesis, was only briefly supported in print. Category:Computer games